


The Hero Of Nuremberg

by AngelOfTheNight



Series: Hetalia Counterpart Pairings [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheNight/pseuds/AngelOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Nuremberg trials and while the war criminals are on trial it's up to America to look after Germany as his prisoner. In the aftermath of WW2 Germany feels the impact of all that went on while the Nazi party ruled. America wants to help Germany get through this pain even if it means becoming Germany's punisher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero Of Nuremberg

The echo of heavy boots bounced around the small corridor loudly. Blonde hair seemed to joyfully jump up and down with each step. A smile was plastered on a young face that held brilliant blue sapphire eyes cased behind prescription glass. The young hero turned on his heels to face a strong prison door, complete with a small barred window. The bomber emblemed man knocked on the door and without waiting for a reply entered the cell.

“Dinner’s here!” he announced loudly. He threw an arm up in the air triumphantly. Between his palm and curled fingers was a large sized McDonald’s bag. Ice blue eyes glanced over, followed by a sigh. The prisoner’s back was to the American.

“Not again…leave it on the table” replied the prisoner in a defeated tone.

“I brought enough for both of us today!” America announced revealing a second bag from behind his back. 

“Please leave” replied Germany.

“But don’t you get lonely eating by yourself all the time?” America asked with a puppy dog face.

“No. I am a man of solitude”

“Well I beat you and I am in charge of you right now so I say you have to eat with me” America decided as he set the food down and took a seat of the small table. Germany hesitantly joined him. As the German unpacked his food he looked down in disgust.

“How can you eat this crap everyday? I realize I’m your prisoner so I won’t ask for something delicious like wurst or strudel but can’t you find anything else to bring me?”

“Maybe, but you have to show me a side of you that I like first. Right now I only know you as a depressed killer of millions” replied America through a mouthful of hamburger. Germany took a seat and started unwrapping his hamburger.

“Fair enough, though I think it will be a very long time before anyone will be able to see something likable in me. My heart feels as if it were shattered glass. I can feel the pain of my people who were mercilessly abused, those who have lost their loved ones, the people who are just now learning the truth of the horrors I’ve committed. I also feel all the anxiety of those in the court, both witnesses and defendants. How are the trials going?”

“As expected. The defendants claim they were only following orders and the laws so they aren’t guilty but under these circumstances how could they not try to stop this madness?”

“We were low. We couldn’t get any lower and then the Fuhrer came. When listening to him we felt like we could do anything. He told us the Jews were why we couldn’t be powerful. When you feel so helpless and worthless with no way out it brings you to a dark place. And when I was in that dark place a small light came telling me it wasn’t my fault that things were so bad. If I got rid of the ones hoarding the money things would get better. So when I listened and saw results I decided to follow the man who helped me till the end. I know now that light was an ember from Hell and I let that ember turn into wild fire”

“I get that he helped you but how could you go along with his Master race ideals? Going so extreme as to tell people who they could have relationships with, sterilizing them, experimenting on them and judging a person based on their beliefs, traits they were born with and lineage?” 

“The Fuhrer had explanations that made sense for all those things. In the beginning he described pure bred dogs and horses and how the best don’t breed with other species. Then he applied that to humans, saying Jews were mutts and if you wanted a strong, pure breed then you wouldn’t breed with a filthy thing with a mixed bloodline and background. The Fuhrer referred to them as diseased rodents and to be around them was to risk contaminating ourselves. When we thought of them as rats it was easy to experiment on them. Doctors experiment on rats because internally their bodies are similar to humans. Using a human who wasn’t human seemed like a good way to advance. We wanted a strong, happy race so we sterilized anyone who was depressed, diseased, mentally unstable or who could possibly produce a defective offspring. We wanted to protect our future and if it was good enough for animals then it was good enough for us.”

“But you hurt your own citizens who weren’t Jewish or Gypsy, what reason did you have to mutilate the innocent?”  
“The strongest and most mysterious race in history according to the Fuhrer were the Atlantians. There’s a myth that before Atlantis sank some priests got away. It was thought that those priests had blonde hair, blue eyes, super strength and intelligence. If they were considered to be the best then we desperately strived to be just like them. If anyone threatened that ideal master race we did something to stop them. It also brought about some mercy to people in other countries I took over. If they could produce offspring that looked like them and the master race we wanted they would receive special treatment.”

“How could you let such cruelty to happen though. Why not give the people you had no use for a quick and painless death? Why force yourself on other countries and use them so terribly?”

“Some of the other countries welcomed me at first but once I had power I quickly thought less of others. I wanted to make a perfect world so other countries suffered terribly. I’ve always liked myths and been into S&M so if I could bring myself absolute pleasure by overpowering others with the end result being a myth coming true I didn’t hesitate to do it. The people in charge felt the same way, they had unrestricted power over others and they let humanities dark side create this new circle of Hell on Earth. So many were hurt, now everyone is hurting and I feel all their pain. So many didn’t know what was happening and you and England forced the innocent into those death camps, made them feel unbelievable pain as they realized what had been happening and worse yet get their hands dirty by burying or burning them. When will the pain stop? It’s unbearable”

“Germany…” America said softly, a sympathetic look on his face for the first time towards the German. Germany had a hand on his forehead to shadow his eyes. Tears trickled down his cheeks and his breath came in hard, uneven sobs.

“I’m so sorry-” he choked out. “So many lives are destroyed and it’s only going to get worse” he sobbed.   
America placed a hand on Germany’s back and rubbed it soothingly. “It will get worse before it gets better but it will get better, I promise you!” 

“The only way things are going to get better is if the world sees me severely punished but even if that happens it would still take time before anyone is willing to accept me again”

“Well I’m the hero of this war and I’ll be seeing to your punishment! It seems to me like you want to be severely punished though. Locking you up and making you think about all the things that have happened was pretty much all I was going to do to you. That’s how we do things in my country. Sometimes people get the death penalty but since you’re a country, you can’t be killed so this is the next best thing I think. Besides there are times when we don’t have power and our bosses completely manipulate us and I think that’s what happened to you so it’s not entirely you’re fault.” America replied.

“True as that may be I didn’t try to resist and as I said I took pleasure in hurting others and that is something I did, not my bosses. They may have ordered it but I was the one who did the deed and at the time was all too happy to do it”

“Then what do you think a fitting punishment would be for you? It seems to me you won’t be able to forgive yourself unless you feel you’ve answered for what you’ve done. After you are able to forgive yourself I’m willing to bet the others will start to come around a lot faster and understand the position you were in”

“I don’t know if there is a punishment to make up for all the bad things that I have done but since I believe in the ‘eye for an eye’ way of justice I think a severe beating and being violated would be a sufficient start. After all that’s exactly what I did to some of the others like Poland.”  
America took a deep breath and then released it as he stood up. He faced the German beside him with a serious expression that made his normally sparkly, sapphire eyes grow dark and burn like blue fire. Germany looked at him slightly confused. As soon as Germany’s eyes met his America sent a punch straight into Germany’s face sending him to the floor and the chair on top of him.

“What the hell was that?!” Germany demanded tossing the chair off to the side.

“This is what you wanted. I told you I would be the one to punish you” America replied in a darker tone of voice. He reached behind his waist and pulled a small pistol out. Germany’s eyes widened upon seeing the weapon. America aimed the pistol at the prisoner in front of him and fired. A bullet went sailing through the air and embedded itself in Germany’s left forearm. Germany let out a surprised yelp of pain and immediately let his right hand cover the new wound. Germany glared at America furiously and without warning forced himself up and at the American. America was the one with the surprised expression this time for not many people who had been shot by him retaliated by charging him. America was pinned against the wall with Germany’s uninjured arm at his throat.

“I see. Well I won’t let you punish me so easily. I’m a sadist not a masochist. I enjoy dishing the pain out rather to taking it.” Germany smirked at the cold faced American. In response to the prisoner’s comment America launched his knee into Germany’s stomach. He had propped his leg up against the wall to add force to his blow. While Germany doubled over in pain America took the opportunity to land another punch to his cheek which again sent him to the floor. Germany’s cheek immediately swelled from the hit and a small trickle of blood had escaped passed his lips and down his chin.

“You’re still weak from losing the war Germany. After losing such a huge war you couldn’t have expected to regain enough strength to take on the victors of the war so quickly did you?” America said in a monotone explanation. Germany glared at the American. He knew his strength had not returned, he had just previously stated how badly he felt from all that had happened. But something had changed, before America had attacked him he would have never had felt this aggressive spark towards him. 

‘I see. Thank you America…you’re doing this more for me than anyone else. You knew I couldn’t accept being dominated until you had beaten me first, one on one’ Germany’s glare softened into a confident smirk at the realization. “If you think that was enough to make me submit then you have learned nothing from this war. I may have been giving out most of the pain but my brother and I have scuffled far worse than this. In the end I defeated him and the look of defeat and humiliation was priceless!”

“I can only imagine. England’s expression was very similar to the expression you’re describing after I defeated him in my Revolutionary War. He was a big bully to many nations back in those days and after a good ass kicking he straightened up. I can’t believe I’m younger than both of you and now I have to teach you the same lesson I taught him” America smirked down at the prisoner as he advanced and slammed his foot down on Germany’s chest. After pinning Germany down, America quickly straddled him and moved his hands above Germany’s head pinning his hands down. America’s face was inches away from Germany’s. “I think you must have had a terrified expression when Russia took Berlin from you. He sure was pissed about everything. I have to wonder given how the two of you wanted everyone to become one with you did you two ever do it?”

“Nein. I’m Germany, the country who nearly took over the world. The only mistake I made was not waiting long enough for my power over others to stabilize. If I had waited a little longer I would have taken over Russia and then come for you. You would have been perfect for my last major victory. A strong nation with blonde hair and blue eyes, taking you over would have been an absolute pleasure!” Germany hissed at the American. America wore a sharp look of anger at this. He continued holding Germany’s wrists down with one hand and pulled a Swiss army knife from his belt loop with his free hand. He used his teeth to free the small knife from the many tools on the knife. Once the small blade was exposed America gave a wicked smirk to Germany and began ripping the knife through his tight, black tank top. Moments later the tank top was in tatters and lying on the floor. Germany’s exposed, perfectly sculpted pecks and abs made America’s heart beat a little faster and a slight blush come across his face. Noticing this Germany relaxed a little and gave a confident smirk.

“Like what you see?” Germany asked seductively.

“I’m sure I will once I’m through with you!” America snapped, coming back to his senses. “Enough of this, get on the bed Germany” America threw the Swiss army knife off to the side and again took out his pistol. He gracefully got to his feet all the while keeping his pistol aimed at Germany.

“No way, you want me come and get me!” Germany challenged from the floor. America fired another bullet which nestled itself in Germany’s upper left peck. Germany growled at the searing pain.

“Get on the bed.” America ordered. Germany glared at the America but slowly got to his feet and walked over to the bed. He knew he had lost this fight and had no hunger for more unnecessary pain. Keeping his eyes locked on the German, America slowly let his signature jacket drop to the floor. He then slid his feet out of his shoes and unbuckled his belt. Soon his pants pooled around his feet. Germany couldn’t help but feel a kindred spirit as he gazed upon America’s star spangled boxers. ‘A fellow patriot, if I have to be with someone I would want someone similar to me. America, you are a worthy companion’ 

Finally in a quick motion America pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, leaving him standing in only his socks and boxers. After the initial taking in of the American, Germany noticed something shiny hanging over America’s waist band. Before Germany could recognize the shiny item America launched himself full throttle at Germany sending both of them onto the bed. Germany was so shocked by the surprise attack that he couldn’t process what was happening until he heard a clear click echo from above his head. His eyes shot up above his head to see his wrists in handcuffs that were wrapped around the headboard.

“Why the hell do you keep handcuffs in your underwear!?!!?” Germany exclaimed.

“You wouldn’t believe what England has tried to get out being topped by me so I always try to have a trick up my sleeve. Besides this little affair right now proves you never know what you might have to be prepared for” America replied. He brought his head down to Germany’s chest and licked a little of the blood surrounded the bullet. The coppery and metallic taste of blood and metal sent a sensation of excitement through America’s body. America then set to work on removing Germany’s pants. He slipped the belt off and in one motion brought his pants and underwear down to the German’s ankles. Germany caught a flicker of amusement in those deep blue sapphire eyes as he acknowledged that Germany was wearing Nazi flagged underwear.

“How did you ever get these past security!? I can’t believe you’ve had underwear like this the whole time!” America exclaimed, more surprised than anything.

“England was the one who searched me and put me in this cell. As a proper Englishman he didn’t want me to strip in front of him, and behind a curtain you can’t see the designs on the garments I’m wearing. I’m sure if France or Russia had been the ones conducting the search I wouldn’t have gotten to keep them” Germany replied simply. As Germany spoke America removed his shoes followed by his pants, underwear and socks. With Germany completely naked before him and practically submissive to boot America felt his member twitch to full attention. America positioned himself between Germany’s legs and removed his boxers.

“I think you’re going to love the name of the position I have in mind” America couldn’t help but vibrate at the suspense in his dramatic pause. Germany gave him a confused look. ‘Is he just really excited or preparing to have a seizure?’ 

Suddenly America grabbed Germany’s legs and hoisted them into the air. Using his knees he brought himself so close that Germany’s firm cheeks lay on top of his thighs. A wave of panic overcame Germany’s face as he felt the tip nudge his entrance.

“This position by the way is called The Hero!!” America announced and plunged himself into Germany earning a painful grunt from the German. Germany bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. He had never been penetrated before and America hadn’t even prepared him. America stayed still for a few moments. Even though this was supposed to hurt Germany he couldn’t see any reason to be cruel and basically kick the man while he was down. Eventually the muscles surrounding his cock loosened and America took it as a signal to move. He started off pain stakingly slow. He almost gingerly removed his length until he was nearly out and then at the pace of a snail went back in. Germany winced at the pain and squirmed against his restraints.

“Come on already! This is worse than just pounding into me!” Germany finally gave in and called out. Feeling a little embarrassed that someone actually had to tell him to speed up America went full throttle. He started off pulling in and out at the speed of a cook stirring a stew. Next he tightened his grip on Germany’s legs as he tried penetrating at different angles. He quickly found Germany’s sweet spot.

“Ah! There!” Germany had cried out through heavy pants. America let out a half hearted triumphant laugh and began slamming into Germany’s prostate as hard and as fast as he could. Germany’s pants quickly become uncontrollable cries of pure ecstasy. He felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. The heat rising signaling that his release was near. Germany’s cries and the velvety heat that squeezed and loosened with every strike edged America to give it all he had. Germany’s bottom lifted with each pull out of America’s dick and came slamming back down on the American’s hard thighs every time he was plunged into. Finally with a final exasperated cry Germany was sent over the edge and his seed covered his stomach. America came seconds later deep within Germany. Germany’s muscles tightened at the last second and milked America for all he was worth. After riding out the orgasm, Germany closed his eyes and attempted to regain control of his breathing. The sweat on his body made him almost glow in the dimly lit room. America breathed heavily and had a hand on either side of Germany’s hips keeping him from falling on top of the man.

After a little while America lifted his head to look at Germany. He pulled himself out and a mixture of blood and semen flowed from Germany’s irritated entrance. Without a word America stood up and clothed himself. Germany opened his eyes to see the American’s back to him. He listened to the steady pounding of his shoes as he headed for the door. Unexpectedly the clicking of the shoes stopped once he reached the door. Germany lifted his head to see what stopped the American. America suddenly turned around and made eye contact with the German. His usual smile graced his features as he lifted a hand and stuck up his middle finger.

“Fuck you Germany!!” he said and then let himself out of the room. Germany stared at the door dumbfounded. ‘I guess nothing fazes him for long…he’ll always be able to go back to being a loud and happy nation. I could learn something like that from him’ Germany smiled to himself.   
Germany was left handcuffed to the bed naked until the following day when America returned with his meal. Germany focused on the door as the familiar click and squeak announced his captor’s arrival.

“I have a real treat for you today Germany!” America said as he set a huge bag on the table. He gathered Germany’s clothes and unhand cuffed him. Germany dressed himself and made his way of the tantalizing smell. Germany pulled out a six pack of beer and a box that held a steak and baked potato. In a smaller bag was some apple strudel. Germany’s eyes practically glistened at the meal. America also pulled out a box full of little wurts in it.

“Why are you giving me such a fantastic meal?” Germany questioned as he sat down.

“After you’re done I’m to bring you down to be sentenced” America revealed, the smile leaving his lips.

“I see. Do you know what the verdict is?”   
America averted his eyes hoping he wouldn’t have to answer. Germany let the question go and devoured his meal. Once finished Germany allowed America to lead him to the courtroom. They waited outside as judgment was passed on several defendants.

“This court finds the defendants guilty and the sentence to be carried out tomorrow. The punishment for these war crimes is to be hanged by the neck until dead.” The little hammer was brought down and the defendants from the previous case were escorted out. “Next case!”  
America gently took Germany’s arm and brought him into the court room. Prussia was brought in through the other entrance by Russia. The brothers looked surprised to see one another. They hadn’t laid eyes upon each other since they had been captured. Germany’s heart raced in fear of what would become of them.

“For the heinous crimes committed throughout these past few years, this court finds these two guilty. It is the judgment of this court that Prussia will be sent to live with Russia while Germany is to remain in his homeland under a form of house arrest. America, England and France will see to Germany’s future probation. That is all” The hammer clanked again. Germany’s heart sank. It was well known that Russia was extremely upset by this war and would have no mercy on his enemies. Germany’s heart sank as he watched Prussia get practically dragged away by a giddy Russia. 

“Now I have a new playmate! We will have so much fun!” Russia proclaimed at a weakly struggling Prussia. Moments later the two were at out sight.

“Germany, I’m so sorry about your brother.” America started. His features showing how truly upset the decision had made him. “Russia would only be satisfied if one of the two of you became his. Prussia found out and volunteered himself.”

“He is strong. Russia will not break him. He is the best brother anyone could have. Surely he knows what’s in store for him and yet he was still brave enough to go through with it to protect me”

“Come on, I’ll take you home” America said as he turned to lead the way out of the courtroom. Germany quickly grabbed his arm. 

“America, don’t be a stranger to me in the coming years. With Prussia gone I may very well succumb to loneliness. I’ll need a hero that somewhat resembles him to save me from that lonely fate”

“Of course Germany. A hero never lets his fans down!” America replied clapping Germany’s shoulder. With that the two left the courtroom and entered into the new Germany that was just beginning to the light after so many years of darkness.


End file.
